ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yonshi Plains (10/20/12)
'Where:' yonshi Plains (10/20/12) 'Who:' Castiel, Yume, Haru 'Roleplay:' CastielCaoin: Castiel had kneeled up from finishing setting up a tent as it took him alone at a jogging pace a few hours to get out of the village this far. This was the Plains training ground which he was going to be using to train any students who got the notice he had sent out. The notice stated that there would be a camping trip for anyone interested and was for training and strictly training. His jet black hair was seen as his hat lay next to his sleeping area as he would be the one protecting these kids as they slept. He was a jonin, it was his job to guide and protect the future Nin of the yonshi village. He reached around and ran his fingers along the sand headband on his arm as he hoped his mom and dad would be watching him train the new generation of protectors and teachers. He kept his mask over his mouth and nose covering one of a few scars on his body as he looked around wondering if anyone would show up. He had tea sitting on the fire as well as a few pots around it ready for when he put some soup on. YumeMoumoku: -walking along the plains yume had felt that today he would take a good long walk feeling that it had been a while since he would take that time for himself. having been walking for a good few hours yume would have his hands dug deep into his pants pockets, the time that it was taking him in his journey would seem to remind him of when he was just that homeless street urchant traveling city to city looking for a place he could call hims. never had yume thought that he would find home in yonshi but it was the place that had excepted the blind puppet boy and even to his own surprise he was adopted not long after having joined and now could call all those that he had met and grew up with his family. letting out a quiet sigh yume would move to shift his head to the side as if trying to flip some of his long cromson hair from his face. spotting a strange formilure looking figure off in the distance yume would smile brightly as it was someone he had gotten to know well as Castiel. turning to run in the direction he would see his old friend yume would slide to a hault just befor them. for any that would watch this they would find it rather funny to see the tall 5'9 lanky 15 year old running when in reality yume never ran. he hated running but today the boy was in a rather good mood and the distance between him and his friend wasn't that far apart so running didn't seem like such a terriable idea at the time. opening his mouth to speack in his normaly quiet wisper he would send a warm greatings to his friend- SenjuHaru: -He blinked.. A suttle blink.. His perception sideways.. His left arm stinging a tad bit..He felt something haru and cold on the side of his face. He slanted his eye's towards the hard area. A smooth brown texture.. The floor.. Why was he on the floor? He straitened his body up, his tired gaze shifting around through the room. Where am i?.. My home..He was indeed in his apartment but lying on the hard floor. Why would he sleep on the floor and not in his bed? His eye's shifted to his bed, a lump under the bed sheet's. Haru lept to his feet, he had his pitch black undershirt and the regulation yonshi pants, him only removing his vest and shoes before going to sleep last night. His hand flicked to the pouch on his bottom, and slowly withdrew a kunai. His hands shaking nervously has he aproached the man-size bulge. He grabbed the bed sheet by a loose end and gripped it hard. 1...2......-he said to himself-..3!!!-he tightened his grip on the sheet's and ripped the from over top of the figure. He pounced, pointing the kunai towards the area where the face would lie under the cover's. He stared at person, then he dropped his arms and his eye lids, his face pissed. The boy key lied in his nice and confy bed, sound asleep. He remembered the events yesterday and the treating/ wraping of the boy's wound and then puting him into bed, haru taking position on the floor to sleep. He sighed, and placed the covers back over the boy, before sticking his feet into his sandals and walking over to his closet, removing his blue "Cloak". He threw the open front, cloak around his body. He went to his bathroom to freshen up his face (Brush teeth, wash face, "do" hair). After about thirty minutes in the bathroom, he walked out. His hair color no longer the dyed blue, his natural hair color; Silver. He grabbed his blue bandana, and tied it around his forhead, pushing the hair off his face. He then grabbed the remainder of his money from dresser (As the boy steals like shit >.> <.<) and running out of his apartment to the gates. Two claps of thunder, the first a stop at the weapon's shop were he greated the mr. Bossman and purchased a yonshi scroll for training and pratical purposes. The scroll was white, a frabricated design in the center of it's mass and edges of it bared a lone Yonshi symbol, one on each side. He slung the scroll over his shoulder, held up by a.. string of sorts, the simple weight of it not "Affecting" haru.. seeing as he had been training with over twenty gallons of water on his back for so long. The second clasp of thunder was to the main gate's, the brust of cold air sending haru's now-silver hair into a flutter, and the cloak he wore around his body, keeping him warm. He looked around and streched, rolling shoulder's back and cracking his kneck, a becoming habit of his. He sighed and went off to the plains where he would be training today--.......-- A good few hour's later, he came apon the plains. The walk wasn't that harsh to haru, as he had spent some time walking back and forth between the gap that is the main gates and the training grounds. The fisrt thing he spotted was his red headed brother; Yume. Watching the man run towards the other man he knew as Castiel, he began chuckling, and walked towards them as well, waving his hand through the air-"Hey guys... so what are we going to do today?"- CastielCaoin: He looked up as he had a greeting from Yume, His friend for a while now. “Finally you and I are going to train as I have promised you for a while now” He then would look up as Haru had arrived soon after and he answered his question with a question” What is it you want to learn?” He smiled and waited for their answer as he continues to prep the area kind of curious how Yume can find his way. Something he was always curious about. YumeMoumoku: -hearing cast's question yume would move to scratch at the back of his head being not really sure what to train in- i think i'll leave that question to haru -yume would chuckle abit befor moving to place his hands once more deep in his pants pockets- SenjuHaru: -Haru gripped his chin, a habit he did when he began to think.-"Erm....-He tapped the scroll on his back with his elbows, then he looked at the first he had been punching the ground with (<.<)-".. Fuinjutsu?"-He said softly- "If that's ok with you guy's" CastielCaoin: Looks to haru and says- Bud unfortunatly i only know asmuch as you do when it comes to Fuinjutsu- He sighed softly as he yawned and thought to himself. He wondered if he could take on both of them and didnt know if he could. -"How about a little spar?" He asked as he said to them " Come at me to kill but when i say stop stop. Its going to be short, but more to show me where you both are in your skills. He yawns and takes a few steps away and he turns back to them- " Jutsu and all"- 'The Fight Begins:' CastielCaoin: -Looks to yume to say to move to the side for now as he knows why he cant start right away-* YumeMoumoku: -steping aside yume would move to take a good distance befor falling down to watch the fight- SenjuHaru: -Hearing the words "Spar" haru was enthustiastic, a friendly fight was just what he needed right now. He brought his right hand back to the pouch located on his backside, reaching into it and lacing his fingers around the only scroll in there. He yanked it out and layed it onto the floor before pushing it outwards, reveiling the seal on it's centre. A technique he had used SO many times before. He clasped his palms together before making the handseals - OX - - HARE - And quickly but ever so gracely brought his right foot up to tap the seal on the scroll.Water sprung forth, like a geyser erupting, Shooting water outwards in a twenty-five foot radius, five inches deep. He looked towards castiel, and swished his feet through the water into a fighting stance.-"You ready?"-He said staring at the man, standing about little to seven feet from him, his technique taking about two seconds to perform and set in- CastielCaoin: Castiel would stand with his arms crossed, His body not moving in stance quite yet but he shook his head already knowing something that he needs to work on, At least he was a quick worker. Castiel would watch the water around the footing of the student, Haru, “obviously a water user” He said deducting from the water around him. Castiel would stand with his arms crossed as he removed his mask, showing a 4 inch long scar across his lips from an unfortunate training accident. He gathered his chakra into his chest and held it there waiting for the Senju boy to make the first move- SenjuHaru: -Haru smirked alittle. The man had given him the first move and allowed the water to flood around him and the area. He slowly -Sliding his right hand backwards towards his back, he placed his hand into the pouch above his bottom. He fumbled around with the tools inside with his hand, the clanking of metal against metal sprung out. He gripped his hand onto a kunai, and ripped it out of his bag. He pointed it to the side, then placed it horizontally into the grip on his teeth. With his hands now free, he brought them back together, to perform another technique he used often. - OX - SNAKE - RAM- -his figer curled. His body began to melt like ice on a hot stove, slowly shrinking down into the water. While his body was still tangable, he grabbed the kunai from his mouth in his right hand, and then DROPED into the water suddently, completely from sight. While in this jutsu, he develops a six sense to "Feel" the location of his enemy, and locate/ defericiate them. He zipped theough the water as if nothing could hold him back. He circled the man,-"Ah HA." he thought and came to the mans side. He burst from within the water, silently, the kunai pointing towards castiels side. If landed, it would peirce his side, causing bleeding, and possiable a peirced liver. The man wouldn't know the exactly location of haru, as he was completely conceiled under the water until he.. "Hoped" out. The top part of his body (From his naval up) was already out of the water, and if this attack missed, he would continue to move out of the water in the direction he had came out as, only flying about four inches into the air before landing. This entire process would take about four seconds to complete- CastielCaoin: Castiel would straighten up his body as he watched the child fall into water, into the puddle that surrounded their feet. His soles of his feet pressed against the dirt he sent chakra out like radar as he did for years. He didn’t feel anything so obviously he was in the water and not the earth. Castiel then pushed a small amount of chakra into his feet and felt his feet stand on the water’s surface. By this time, only a few seconds had passed and as Castiel noticed he couldn’t feel anything about this kid, He would with intense speed form seals, Ram-Boar-Ox-Dog, The body replacement technique, Very low level but one of the most useful jutsu anyone could ever have, As the minute the kunai came at him a poof of smoke had made Castiel disappear and a log from the tree to the side appear in his place. His body reappeared just out of the puddles reach as he stood on solid ground, gathering his chakra into his arms as He began waving signs fairly fast again, He had training for just to reduce the number of hand signs needed to help with the speed, Dog-Ram-Boar-, As he said “ Earth Style : Mudslide” As he punched the ground, The ground lifted and began shooting at the direction of the water, The water from Haru scroll only making the Mudslide faster as he poured a small amount of chakra into it, only enough to wash away the water into the dirt and get rid of it but if Haru didn’t leave the site fast enough he would be buried underneath stone and dirt. Castiel then would stand and wait to see what the student will do in the situation. SenjuHaru: -Haru watched the man dissapear into smoke. Following his air-bourn path out of the water, he landed, and as if second nature by now, his chakra flooded to his feet, keeping him above the water. He looked around, locating Castiel, who stood out so brodly. He didn't stop to watch the man perform the handsigns, as the second he say him pull his hands together, he began running towards the man. THe man did infact, have enough time to punch the ground, but at that time haru was performing his own handseals- RAT- DOG- OX- Apon completion of this jutsu, he dipped his hand into the water, as if scooping up water to drink, and slowly retracted it from the water. Normally, the water would just slip through his fingers towards the ground, BUT this time, it was a different story. The water was about seven inches thin, like a rope as he pulled it farther out. Still running, the rope got longer, and dragged behind him about ten feet or so. The mud was now at him at this point, he bended his knee's, and shot himself about five feet into the air, closing in on castiel. He twisted his arm forward, like breaking a whip on someone, and the rope of water left the water, about twelve feet long, and sped towards Castiel's arm. If the whip grabbed his arm (In like 1.5 seconds) then he would tug the rope towards himself, and stick his leg out, looking to pull the mans stomach into his kick and knock the wind out of him- CastielCaoin: He watched the water flow into the palm of his hand as it turned into a rope shape and he stood on guard and dropped to his knees suddenly. He kept watching Haru with his rope till he was in the air with it and he placed his palms on the earth beneath him and said plainly “ Earth Release: Hardening Technique” At the end of his phrase and after pouring chakra into the ground the earth rose around his arms with speed and wrapped around his torso and arms. When he stood, the brown rock from beneath the weak dirt had covered from his neck to his waist and all the way down covering his fists. His fists were now twice the size as they were before, about the size of bracers on someone’s wrist but this was the entire fist. He pulled an arm up and caught the whip watching it wrap around his arm and feels Haru hit the rock shell outside of his Technique. “Tisk tisk, one rule I always tell my students is to make sure you know whets coming before you get close.” With that CAS swung his arm and with the distance between them it took about a second for the first to hit. If it hit Haru it could cause broken bones to his chest and arms if he tried to catch it, but if there was more power behind this was more, it could kill him. If Castiel missed, He would stand and wait for harus next move. SenjuHaru: -apparently the man had enought time to drop to his knees and perform some jutsu while haru's jutsu (Which took place in like 1.5 seconds) was active and when he attacked with it. Haru's water whip latched around castiel, before the man reversed the grip and grabbed it himself. The man tugged on the grip, bringing haru into hit stomach faster.Harder. He his leg it the mans stomach, bending his knee's as his foot hit the rock-like structure of the man-"What the fuck"- he said, Instantly dropping down to the ground, avoiding the mans attack. He hit the ground, his left foot catching his fall. He gripped the water rope (Which was still latched onto castiels arm) and tugged it downwards as it went with him. Being below casitel, haru broke into a swift spin, looking to take the very legs from under the man. About a second would go by between him swinging his foot and it actually connecting, which would lay the man out the floor, and allowing haru to cover with the kunai he still had in his empty hand. Castiel would most likely not see this coming, seeing as his gaze would have still been upwards as haru was below twirling his leg to kick the man off balance. Again..If castiel is knocked off balance, haru would instantly pounce onto him as he did setsuko.- CastielCaoin: As he felt harus legs attempt to trip CAS, He allows his legs to be tripped up due to not enough time to move. As he falls he falls back but brings the fist up to protect his face and as he lands back on the dirt. If he learned anything in his years it’s protect your head. He feels Haru pounce onto him and looks up and says,” Good Haru good” The stone crumbles from his arm and says” You did good let’s call it for now” He smiled as he relies Haru had come far from being the academy student he seen at the young age. SenjuHaru: -Haru smiled, releived and felt accomplished. He had beaten two jounin concequitivly, both the same way. He stood up, and stepped from over top of castiel. He turned to the man, the water jutsu dripping into nothing but a mere puddle, and extended his hand towards the man. A friednly gesture to halp the man to his feet-"YES!"-he cried- "That was fun.. Maybe we can do it again sometime"-he said with a warming smile on his face- CastielCaoin: remeber to accept this as a vicotry but remember not to rub it in our noses, Bc trust me i had a way out and thats what i want to make sure you know. I could have easily killed oyu by merely over powering you. - He said acce[ting the help-" That is the thing you need to work on. Dont alway turn to jutsu right away because i was easily able to tell what kind of jutsu you were using. Examine the situation. Other then that just remember i could have gotten out of that. When you reach chunin you and i will have alot of fun." He smiled and offered some tea for the two of them as he turns to yume. Once i speak to jinora we will be able to train my friend." YumeMoumoku: -clapping his hands as the fight had come to an end yume would smile brightly- that was a great fight you guys -seeing cas move to offer him some tea, yume would move to take it happily befor nodding his head lightly- should be fun -he would chuckle quietly- then you can finaly pay that debat -he would tease refuring to the training that cas had owed him for a long time- SenjuHaru: -Haru nodded, and helped the man to his feet. But, he couldn't help but wonder what the man ment. What jutsu did he have that he could have just easily escape his attacks.. and or k-kill him. Mayde the win was a fluke, or held back, but either way to haru it was a win. He said softly to himself-"9-0"- before turning back to castiel. He declined the tea, would much prefer a cool bottle of water over a cup of tea. -"Have any water?"-he aasked before taking a knee onto the ground to catch his breath- CastielCaoin: - "yeah of course"- smiles and throws him a cantine as he had noticed the look on his face-" you did fantastic by Genin standard so dont worry bud." He takes out an apple and sits back waiting to see if anyone else was coming to join them. He would then look back to them- You guys have any questions?" YumeMoumoku: -shaking his head to cas's question he would then smile lightly- nah i'm good bro i just wanting to get in some good training -chuckles-